


Innocent High

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Vigilante work, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank are being bullied at school, along with several other people, but the bullies are being murdered in the night by two 'vigilantes'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent High

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly based of the LeATHERMØUTH song '5th Period Massacre'.

Darren walked down the empty street, lighting a cigarette as he turned into an alleyway. There was an older man standing in the shadows looking around, his hands shoved in his pockets. “Hey, you got the stuff?” Darren asked before taking a drag off his cigarette.

“Yeah, you got the money, kid?” The guy’s voice was rough. He coughed and looked around them again. 

Darren pulled out a small handful of bills and held it out. “Fifty bucks, just like you said. Now hand over the coke.” The older man pulled a small bag out of his pocket, exchanging it for the money and turned. 

“Pleasure doing business with ya,” he said, walking out of the other end of the alley and disappeared.

The scrape of sneakers on wet pavement made Darren jump slightly. Jerking his head around, he peered behind him. There was a guy, maybe a little shorter than him, standing at the entrance to the alley. He had a mask on covering the majority of his face, and a short black parka. “The fuck do you want?” he glared, stuffing the plastic bag into his jeans pocket.

“Your life.” A voice behind him growled. Darren turned back and saw another guy at the opposite end of the alley, blocking his path. This one looked to be a few inches taller than him and also had a mask on, obscuring his face.

“W-what?” Darren’s eyes widened as the taller one walked forward. He regained his composure seconds later and balled his hands into fists. “Oh really?” he smirked. “I’d like to see you try and get it then.” He heard the shorter guy walking towards him and he glanced back. The guy stops a few feet behind him, but he did nothing. Just stood there. Darren lets out a small laugh as he looks back to the guy in front of him. He’s standing about two feet away now, watching him. “So what are you gon-“ A fist collides with Darren’s jaw and he stumbles slightly. “FUCKER! You’re gonna die now!” he yelled, reaching his right hand back to punch his attacker. His arm is grabbed from behind by the smaller guy and his face is slammed into the brick wall.

The taller guy grabs his hair and yanks Darren’s head back before slamming it back into the rough bricks. Once. Twice. Three times before he lets go and Darren’s head falls back. His nose and mouth gush blood as the smaller man lets go of his arm, causing him to fall to the ground. He whimpers slightly when he hits the concrete and glares up at the two guys hovering over him.

“F-fuhckers! I’ll fuhcken khill you!” he screams, spitting blood to the ground. He sees the two guys smile at each other before they look back at Darren. A heavy boot connects with his stomach and he clenches his eyes shut, coughing up blood. A clicking sound makes him open his eyes again and he sees a gun pointed to his head. “Puh-puhlease! D-don’t ki… don’t khill me-e!” The taller one has no emotion in his eyes as he pulls the trigger. Darren’s head falls to the ground as another shot is fired. His eyes remain open, staring blankly down the alley as the two guys walk away. 

~

Gerard Way and his best friend Frank Iero were walking to school when they passed by an alleyway with police tape surrounding it. “What’s going on?” Frank asked a guy standing near the tape.

“Some kid got killed last night,” the guy didn’t even look away from the police down the alley.

Frank’s eyes widened. “A kid? Like, a young kid?” he whimpered and grabbed Gerard’s arm, looking up at his friend.

“No, I think it was a teen. Sorry, anyone younger than twenty is a kid to me,” the guy sighed. “Such a waste of a young life.”

Gerard and Frank looked down the alley, seeing blood on one of the brick walls. “Yeah,” Gerard frowned. “C’mon, Frank, we can’t be late for school again.” They both hurry down the sidewalk to the school.

“Hey cunt faces!” Conor Shaffer sneered at them. His friends were surround him like bodyguards, but one seemed to be missing.

“Just ignore them, Gerard,” Frank whispered, gripping his arm and directing him into the school.

“Faggots! I’m fucking talking to you!” Conor stalked over to them and grabbed the back of Gerard’s shirt, yanking roughly. Gerard yelped and Frank tried to reach him before he fell but was grabbed by two of Conor’s friends.

“Fuck off!” Gerard struggled to get his shirt free.

Conor glared at him. “Did you just tell me to fuck off? Do you even know who the fuck you’re talking to, fag? I’m Conor fucking Shaffer! I RUN THIS FUCKING SCHOOL!” He punched Gerard in the jaw, busting his lip before dropping him to the ground. He crouched down and yanked Gerard’s head up by his hair. “You’d better watch yourself or I’ll kill your fucking boyfriend,” he whispered, letting go of Gerard’s hair. Frank was shoved to the ground next to his friend as Conor and his cronies walked into the school.

“Gerard!” Frank cupped his face. “Well, at least it’s not that bad,” he sighed and pulled a tissue and some antiseptic out of his back pack.

“Yeah, he coulda broke my nose like last time,” Gerard huffed out as Frank cleaned his face off. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again. “So, how bad is the damage?”

Frank smiled softly, “Just a cut lip and maybe a little bruising.” He stood and held his hand out picking Gerard up off the ground. “C’mon, class is gonna start soon.”

After they had collected their books from the locker they shared, Gerard and Frank went to their individual homerooms. “See you at lunch. Be safe,” Gerard smiled at his friend and entered the classroom. He sat down at his desk, opened his notebook and started doodling on a spare piece of paper.

_”Will all teachers please escort their classes to the auditorium for an emergency assembly,”_ he principal’s voice came over the intercom just after the bell had rung.

Gerard looked up at the teacher with the rest of his classmates. Mr. Jones looked just as confused as everyone else did but he ushered them all down to the auditorium. He sat down with the rest of his class and saw Frank was sitting a few rows in front of him. Frank looked back, eyebrows raised and eyes wide, and mouthed ‘What’s going on?’ Gerard just shrugged and looked at the stage. The principal, vice-principal and two police officers were standing on it.

“Attention! Students, quiet down!” The room went quiet as the principal talked. “This may be hard for some of you to hear, but earlier this morning your classmate, Darren Holt, was found beaten and shot in an alleyway.” The whole room gasped and whispers started to float around. Gerard stayed silent, his eyes wide with shock. Frank was shaking in his seat. His hands clenched tightly to his chest. 

A few minutes later, the assembly was over and most of the students went home. The police were talking to Darren’s closest friends. Frank rushed over to Gerard and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Gerard! I’m scared!” He was shaking in his friend’s arms.

Gerard rubbed his back, shushing him, “Shh. It’s okay, Frank, you have nothing to be scared of.” He cupped his Frank’s face, tilting it up and wiped his tears away. “I’ll keep you safe. I promise.”

~

Two young men hovered in the shadows of the school, watching a teen practise free throws on the outdoor basketball court. He was taller than the two, around six foot one, but he was thin, an advantage for the smaller two. 

Chris Mayo wasn’t aware he was being watched until he heard the soft padding of shoes walking towards him. He turned, holding a basketball firmly in his hands, and saw two guys in thick jackets walking over to him. He couldn’t make out their faces under their hoods, but he saw they were shorter than him. He sneered, “Little warm out for parkas, don’t ya think?” He turned back and tossed the ball into the hoop perfectly. One of the guys growled softly at him. “What? What do ya want?” he smirked and turned to face the guys. The taller of the two had his hands in his coat pockets and the smaller had his hands balled into fists. A small glint of silver caught Chris’s eye. “What the he-“ The smaller guy jumped forward, punching Chris in the stomach.

He coughed, feeling more pain that he should have from such a small guy. Chris gripped his stomach feeling a warmth spread over his shirt. When he pulled his hand away, he saw blood. “You… you stabbed me!” He glared at the small guy and lunged forward. The taller one grabbed his friend’s arm and yanked him out of Chris’s path. He stumbled slightly and righted himself, turning back to his attackers. The cut on his stomach wasn’t too deep, but it was still slowing him down. He watched the taller guy smirk at him before pulling a thin rope from his coat pocket. “And what are you gonna do with that?” he mocked, panting slightly. “Tie me up and make me your bitch?”

The taller attacker hands the rope to his friend and pulls a switchblade out of the same pocket. “You’re too ugly to be someone’s bitch,” he said softly. Chris saw the smaller guy move out of his line of sight. When he turned to watch him, the taller one ran forward, stabbing Chris in the side of his chest. He gasped, clutching his side and coughed. A heavy boot kicked his knee and he yelped out, crumpling backwards to the ground. Another foot kicked him in the groin and he shrieked, trying to pull his legs to his chest.

Both guys grabbed his arms and dragged him across the paved surface. Chris’s back connected roughly with the metal post and he cringed. He felt the rope being tied tightly around his wrists. His hands started to tingle from loss of circulation. He looked up at his attackers and scowled, “You’re the fuckers who killed Darren, aren’t you?!” They both smiled. “I’ll fucking kill you both!” he yelled, kicking out his good leg. The smaller guy walked around to his side and kicked him in the jaw. Chris’s yelp was cut short when the taller guy slammed his boot down on his good knee. He could feel the bone shatter.

“So,” the taller one started and Chris looked up at him. Tears and blood flowing freely down his face. “Have you ever heard of a ‘Glasgow smile’?” Chris’s eyes widened with fear. Both guys crouched down on either side of him, each holding their knife. He could see them smiling at each other. He kept his eyes on the blades as they moved closer to his face. A hand roughly grabbed his hair, yanking his head up. Chris watched the taller guy. He saw no emotion in his eyes as he brought his knife up to Chris’s mouth. The blade was slick with blood and sharp. One quick tug and Chris screamed out, blood filling his mouth. The grip on his hair tightened as the smaller guy repeated the action, cutting the right side of his face. 

The smaller guy then stood and backed away slightly. Chris vaguely felt a knife being pressed to his neck but everything was getting fuzzy. There was a tugging motion and warmth spread down his neck and chest as blackness consumed him.

~

Gerard walked up to Frank’s door and knocked. Mrs. Iero opened the door and greeted him. “Hello Gerard,” she smiled brightly.

“Hi, Mrs. Iero,” he smiled.

“You’ve known me for ages, Gerard. Call me Linda,” she huffed and ushered him inside.

“Yes Linda,” he giggled. “Is Frank ready?”

Linda walked into the kitchen. “Oh, no dear. I don’t think he’ll be going to school today. He seemed to have caught a fever during the night.” Gerard glanced toward the stairs. “Go on, dear,” she nodded to him and he headed up stairs.

Stopping outside Frank’s bedroom, he knocked softly. “Frank? You okay?” He opened the door and peered in.

“Hmm… yeah, just a bit of a fever. I’ll live,” Frank smiled at his friend. Gerard came over to the bed and sat on the edge. “Gerard?” He touched his cheek next to his lips. “Are you wearing makeup?”

Gerard blushed and giggled, “Well… maybe a little. The bruise looked bad and I didn’t want your mom to worry.”

Frank sighed, “Yeah, she does that a lot. Especially after…” he trailed off. “Sorry you have to deal with Conor and them by yourself today.”

“Eh, I’ll live,” Gerard smiled. “Get some rest, and don’t forget to eat and drink plenty of fluids!”

Frank rolled his eyes. “Yes mom.”

“Good.” He leaned down and gently kissed his friend’s forehead. “I’ll see you after school.” Frank watched him as he stood up and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He touched his forehead and smiled softly, curling up under the covers.

Gerard descended the stairs, passing though the living room. Linda was watching the news, drinking a cup of coffee. “Oh, leaving already dear?” she smiled up at him.

“Yeah, Linda. Gotta get to school. I’ll bring Frank his work.” He headed for the door.

“Alright, be safe Gerard,” she smiled again. Gerard nodded and left the house. He slipped his headphones on and turned his MP3 player on. He walked the fifteen minutes to the high school but stopped abruptly. 

There were numerous police cars out front and crime scene tape around the basketball court. Half the school was standing around, trying to see what happened. He went up to one student in his math class. “Ray? What’s going on?”

The taller guy looked over at Gerard, a small trace of excitement in his eyes. “Didn’t you hear? Chris Mayo was found tied to the basketball post this morning. They say he had a ‘Chelsea smile’ carved into his face.”

Gerard shivered. “Who would do such a thing? I mean, he was a dick but still.” He stood on his tip toes to try and see the court.

“No idea. First Darren and now Chris. If you ask me someone is killing off the bullies in the school,” Ray whispered close to Gerard’s ear. “Good riddance, I say. I’ve suffered too many broken bones from those assholes.”

Gerard gave a small nod. The vice-principal walked into the front of the crowd with a megaphone.

“School will be closed until further notice. A letter will be sent to everyone’s parents explaining the situation. Thank you.” She then walked back over to one of the police officers and started talking to him.

“Well, no point in wasting a nice day.” Ray turned to Gerard, “Wanna go to the arcade? I hear they have a new version of Silent Hill in.” 

The other boy shook his head, smiling, “Nah, I think I’ll just go home.” He turned to leave the school.

“Okay, see ya some other time Gerard,” Ray smiled back and headed in the opposite direction.

Gerard ran all the way to Frank’s house, knocking on the door. He waited a few minutes before the door creaked open. Frank was huddled under a blanket, shock on his face. “Gerard? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school?” Gerard only shook his head, still trying to catch his breath. “Come in.” Frank quickly backed away from the door, allowing his friend to enter the house. “What’s going on?” he asked, shutting and locking the door.

“They… they found Chris Mayo. Um… dead at the school.” Gerard sunk onto the couch. 

Frank sat next to him, pulling his cover closer to his body. “Damn, well the bastard got what he deserved if you ask me.”

Gerard nodded softly. “Have you eaten yet?” The younger boy shook his head. “C’mon then. I’ll make you some soup,” he smiled and followed his friend to the kitchen.

~

Gerard was walking home from Frank’s a little after 4:30 in the afternoon. Frank’s mom had returned home from work, thanking Gerard for taking care of her son and relieved he was okay after hearing about the incident at school.

_”It’s just awful how that could happen at a school!” she said, exhaustion in her voice. “I mean, what if it had been Frank or you? I wouldn’t know what to do.” She had patted Gerard on the shoulder as he went to leave._

_Frank coughed behind his hand. “See ya tomorrow?”_

_“Sure thing.” Gerard gave his friend a quick hug._

_“Be safe,” Linda said._

_“I will,” he smiled and left the house._

He was passing by the park near his house when something caught his eye. Tommi Dennis and Noel Booth. And they were beating up two guys from his school.

“HEY!” Gerard yelled, running towards the four of them. Tommi and Noel rushed away from their victims, snickering. It made Gerard’s blood boil. He noticed the two guys on the ground, one trying to pick the other up. It was Pete Wentz and his boyfriend, Patrick Stump. They were a year older than Frank, but still younger than Gerard. He bent down to help Pete pick Patrick up. “You guys okay?”

“Yeah, just a few bruises,” Pete tried to smile. Patrick, on the other hand, coughed and spit out some blood.

“Fucking dicks,” he seethed, wiping the blood from his mouth. “I hope they’re next.” He could barely stand straight and coughed every few minutes.

“Patrick! Don’t say things like that! Even if they do deserve it,” Pete gasped. He slung Pat’s arm around his shoulder and wrapped his own around Pat’s waist, supporting his weight.

Gerard let go of Patrick’s other arm when Pete stood up straight. “You guys gonna be okay?”

Pete smiled at him, “Yeah, we’ll be fine. I live just around the corner. Thanks for chasing them off, Gerard.” 

Gerard nodded to them as the walked off. He crossed the street and continued the half a block to his house.

~

A cough echoed through the park.

“You coulda stayed home, you know,” the taller guy whispers, worry in his voice. 

The shorter guy shakes his head and clears his throat. He looks out into the darkness then points towards the playground.

“Yeah, I see them. Let’s go.” They walk as quietly as possible over to a bench on the edge of the playground. Two teen boys are sitting there, one straddling the others lap, their mouths pressed together. Their hands were pulling at each others clothes, unaware of the two figures lurking just behind them.

The taller nodded to his partner, who gripped his bat with both hands. Another nod from the taller and he swung. 

Noel’s ear piercing scream shattered the silence of the park. Tommi jumped up, holding his boyfriend, and looked around frantically. He let out a shriek as a bat hit him in the side, cutting his waist. He fell to the ground, clinging to Noel.

The taller guy stood over them, admiring the damage a few nails sticking out of a bat could do.

“W-who are you?!” Tommi clutched his side, trying to stem the blood flow. Noel whimpered under his arm.

Both guys raised their bats in the air, one with at least four nails hammered through it. “Your makers,” the taller one smiled and brought his bat down. It made a sickening crack as it connects with Tommi’s arm.

The smaller guy giggles and swings his own bat, shattering Noel’s shin bones. They continue the assault until the screams stop. The smaller guy backs away, dropping his bat to the ground, and watches his friend. The look in his eyes scares him and he has to grab his arm, pulling him away.

“It’s over. Please stop,” he whispers, coughing slightly.

The other stops, bat falling to the ground into the growing pool of blood, and hugs his friend. “C’mon, we should go.” They hurry from the park and around the corner.

~

_”…two more teens were found dead this morning. Tommi Dennis and Noel Booth were found beaten in Phoenix Park in the early hours of this morning. The police say the murder weapons were left at the scene but other than that, have no clues as to who committed this awful crime.”_

Donna Way looked up from the news to see her son standing behind her. “Gerard, you startled me!” She patted the seat next to her. “Aren’t those two of the boys that pick on you and Frank?” she asked him.

He nodded, “Yeah, mom. D-did it say Phoenix Park?” He gaped at the TV.

“Yeah it did. That’s just right around the corner. All these murders are making me and your father worried.” She sipped her coffee. “I want you to make sure you’re always home before it gets dark-“

“Mooom!” Gerard whined but she put her hand up, silencing him.

“Until they find these killers, I don’t want you out at night! Same goes for Frank. In fact, I think I’ll give Linda a call right now.” She grabs the phone from the side table and dials a number. 

Gerard gets up and walks to the kitchen. He pours himself a cup of coffee and searches for cereal.

~

Frank was walking over to Gerard’s house when the back of his shirt is grabbed.

“Hey there, princess. Gonna see your fuck buddy?” Conor walked in front of him. Ian Abbott was holding his collar tightly, the front of his shirt pressing against his neck.

“P-p-please… do-don’t hurt me!” Frank cried. Both boys had a good six inches in height and at least fifty pounds on him.

“Don’t worry. We’re not gonna hurt you,” Conor’s eyes flashed as he sneered at the younger boy. Frank squirmed, trying to free his shirt. Ian laughed and wrapped his arm around Frank’s neck, placing the crook of his elbow just under his chin. “Hey now. Don’t you even think about running,” Conor cooed at him, reaching his fist back.

Frank yelped when it came in contact with his stomach. Tears welled up in his eyes as he scratched at Ian’s arm.

“I wonder what Gerard would think if we damaged your pretty face?” Ian purred into his ear. 

Frank whimpered and tried to kick out. He managed to hit Conor in his shin but earned a punch to the jaw. He could taste blood near his lip ring. Another punch to the stomach and he was dropped to the ground. Ian kicked him in his back and Frank coughed, spitting out blood. Another kick hitting him in his hip, this time from Conor, and he yelled out. Frank pulled his legs to his chest to protect himself from most of the kicks. The kicking stopped and he heard the two above him laughing. He opened his eyes and saw Ian’s shoe coming straight at his face. Pain shot through his head as it connected with his nose. Everything went black around him.

~

Gerard felt it was taking too long for Frank to walk the ten minutes to his house so he grabbed his house keys and cell phone and left. He walked down the sidewalk towards his friend’s house and stopped the second he rounded the corner. Frank was lying on the sidewalk, curled up in a ball.

“FRANK!” He ran over to his friend, dropping to his knees when he reached him. “Frank? Frankie!? Wake up!” He rolled him over and cradled his head. His face was covered in blood and his nose ring was missing. “Oh god…” He put his fingers on Frank’s neck and felt a pulse. Pulling out his cell phone, he quickly dialled 9-1-1.

Gerard quickly told the operator the details and location. He wiped some of the blood from Frank’s face with his shirt and waited for the ambulance.

~

Linda ran into the hospital room, stopping when she saw her son lying in the bed. “Frankie!” she cried and ran over to him, grabbing him in a hug. Gerard moved aside to let her sit on the bed.

“Mom! I’m okay! Just some cuts and bruises,” Frank squirmed out of his mom’s grasp. 

She held him out at arms length and look over his face. “Oh Frankie, your nose ring.” She gently touched his nose and he scrunched it up. Gerard snickered behind her. “What happened?” She looked between the two boys and Frank sighed.

“They jumped me when I was on my way to Gerard’s.” He looked at Gerard. “Gerard found me shortly after I passed out.”

Linda stood up and hugged Gerard tightly. “Thank you, Gerard. You’re always looking out for my Frankie.”

Gerard blushed. “It’s the least I could do,” he frowned slightly and Frank looked at his lap.

“Was it the same boys that…” she broke off, sympathy in her eyes.

“Yeah,” Gerard rubbed his eyes, tears slipping down his cheeks, “and I won’t let that happen to Frank.”

~

Ian was sitting on the roof of his apartment building, staring at the night sky. The drugs he had taken impairing his senses. He giggled when he heard someone coming closer. “Sorry man, there’s no more.”

“I know where you can get more,” the guy behind him says. “Follow me.”

Ian stares at him for a minute before standing and stumbling towards him. “Gimme,” he giggles and makes grabby hands at the guy. The guy keeps walking though and Ian moves faster, trying to catch up to him. He didn’t notice the guy stopping though, but he felt the hand on his back. It pushed roughly. Ian tried to turn around, his ankle catching on the low wall of the roof. “Wha…” His eyes widened as the guy started getting farther away from him. Wind rushed past his ears then pain flowed through his body before nothing.

~

Gerard hurried over to Frank’s house after he was released from the hospital. He knocked on the door and Linda opened it.

“You got here fast. I’d almost think you were dating Frankie,” she laughed, letting him into the living room. Gerard blushed heavily, looking down.

“Hey there ‘boyfriend’,” Frank giggled from his spot on the couch. He had his cover wrapped around him and cartoons on the TV.

“Not you too. Frankie, I’ve told you time and time again, you’re just too immature for me,” Gerard said in an exaggerated annoyed voice before laughing himself. He sat down on the sofa next to his friend.

“But Gee,” Frank whined. “I love you!” he giggled, laying his head in Gerard’s lap. “Y-you know, as one friend loves another,” he blushed and turned back to his cartoons.

Gerard felt his cheeks burn and he jumped slightly when Linda cleared her throat.

“I’ll be back around 4:30. Gerard, make sure Frank gets some rest,” she smiled. 

Gerard nodded and pet Frank’s hair. “Don’t worry. I will.” Linda left, shutting the door and Frank scoffed.

“You and what army?” He picked at a fray in his friend’s jeans.

Gerard thought for a minute and smiled, “If you behave, we can have some fun tonight.”

Frank rolled over to his back, wincing slightly. “Fun, huh?” Gerard smiled wide. “Is everything ready for tonight then?” His friend nodded. “Perfect,” he rolled back over and watched his cartoons, a small smile on his face. Gerard ran his fingers through Frank’s hair gently and focused on the TV as well.

~

“Ready?” Gerard asked Frank. The smaller smiled and adjusted his mask over his face. “Okay.” He turned the doorknob. It opened noiselessly. The two teens walked into Conor Shaffer’s kitchen. They could hear the TV on in the living room. Gerard nodded at Frank and they walked towards the sound.

Conor was slouching on the couch, asleep in front of the TV. He had some porn channel on as loud as the TV could go, but they ignored the obscene noises echoing from it. They had a job to do.

Frank pulled out his gun and pointed it at Conor’s head while Gerard kicked him in the leg. He jumped and yelled, “What the fuc-“ His eyes widened when he saw the gun. “Y-you’re the ones who k-killed my friends!” His body was shaking, eyes darting back and forth. Gerard had brought out a gun and pointed it at Conor’s heart.

“We are,” Gerard stated calmly. He lowered his gun and fired, hitting Conor in the knee.

“AHH! FUUCK!!” he screamed out. His voice was slightly drowned out by the TV. “W-who the fuck are y-you?!” he whimpered. Another shot was fired, this time from Frank’s gun. It hit him in the left bicep and he screamed again. “Why are you d-doing this?!” he cried out.

“Oh, you don’t know?” Gerard ripped off his mask, glaring at Conor. 

“Way!” he roared, trying to lunge for Gerard. Frank fired his gun again, hitting his good leg and he crumpled to the ground. He watched as Frank took off his own mask, whimpering in pain.

“You killed my brother,” Gerard gritted out, pointing his gun to Conor’s head. His lip trembled as the cold metal pressed into his forehead.

_**Eight months ago** _

_Gerard was walking home from school with Mikey and his friend, Frank, when their path was blocked._

_Conor and his friends surrounded them. “Into the alley, fags,” he sneered. The other five boys with him shoved them._

_Gerard stood in front of his brother and friend, trying to protect them. “Leave them alone, asshole!”_

_Conor flinched and punched Gerard in the cheek. Frank and Mikey shrieked. He grabbed his hair and stopped him from falling. “Don’t you ever talk to me that way again, you fucking cunt!” Another punch to Gerard’s face sent him to the ground._

_“Gerard!” Mikey yelped. He was grabbed by Ian and Tommi, Frank was grabbed by Darren and Chris._

_Gerard tried to push himself up only to have a kick to the stomach send him into the wall behind him. Noel kicked him a few more times before holding his head down with his foot. He could hear Mikey and Frank screaming as they were attacked. He managed to open his eyes and saw them both on the ground, the five remaining guys kicking them from all sides._

_The crunch of bones breaking, the laughter of Conor and his friends and the screams from his brother and friend filled the air. Gerard struggled again to get up, only to have his back kicked heavily. He coughed out, blood hitting the concrete._

_Frank’s weak pleas were the main thing he could hear._

_“Mikey! No!” Frank pleaded, coughing up blood. He reached out for his friend, but he didn’t move. His vision was shifting in and out. He saw the blood pooling around Mikey’s head, his glasses broken near his chin. A hard kick to the back of his head sent him into blackness._

_Gerard received another kick to the face, breaking his nose and covering his face in more fresh blood. Then he, too, fell into darkness._

_The steady beeping and pain told Gerard he was alive. He heard his dad’s voice calling him. “Dad?” he asked weakly._

_“Yeah, son. I’m here.” His voice was raw and broken._

_Gerard strained to speak again, coughing at first. “Where’s Mikey and Frank?” he asked and peeked his eyes open, barely able to see._

_“Um…” his dad paused. “F-frank’s in surgery. Mikey…” he choked. Gerard feared the worst. He reached out for his dad’s hand._

_“Dad, please. No,” he whispered. “D-don’t say it.” His dad hung his head, tears streaming down his face. “No… no. No no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!” he screamed. Donald held him tightly. The door opened and Donna came in. She rushed over to the opposite side of the bed and hugged her eldest son. “Mom! P-please tell me Mikey is okay!! Please!” he pleaded, grabbing her shirt. She only shook her head and cried, holding her son._

“You and your friends killed my brother. Frank nearly fucking died too!” Gerard seethed. “So, now, you’re gonna die. Just like your friends have,” he smiled, glancing over to Frank. They nodded at each other, pointing their guns at Conor’s head and fired. The guns were thrown to the couch when they finished. They didn’t care. They didn’t belong to them anyway. When the cops find them, they’d trace back to someone with no relation to either boy.

“Gerard, we should get out of here,” Frank grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him back through the kitchen. Gerard had their masks in his hand as they left the house, leaving the door wide open. They slowly made their way back to Gerard’s house. He unlocked the outside door to his basement room and they quietly entered.

Gerard turned to his friend, cupping his face gently to avoid the bruising. 

Frank looked up at him, tears in his eyes. “We did it,” Frank smiled sadly, hugging Gerard around his waist.

“Yeah, we did it,” he whispered, holding him gently and running his fingers through his hair. Frank looked up suddenly, determination in his eyes. “Frank wha-“ Gerard was cut off by Frank’s lips crashing into his.

“When I said ‘I love you’ early, I didn’t actually mean in a friends way,” he smiled.

Gerard gently pulled him closer, ghosting his lips over Frank’s. “I know exactly how you meant it.” 

Frank’s arms wrapped around Gerard’s neck as their lips met again. “Never leave me?”

“Never.”


End file.
